Vestes de esplendor
thumb|396px =Michelson Borges = Jornalista, mestre em Teologia Editor de livros na Casa Publicadora Brasileira Richard Davidson escreveu o artigo “The good News of Yom Kippur” (disponível aqui: http://www.andrews.edu/~davidson/Publications/Sanctuary/good_news_of_yom_kippur.pdf). No texto, ele argumenta que, no Dia da Expiação ou de um grande reavivamento nacional, os judeus trocavam as vestes e não usavam joias. Referindo-se a esses eventos importantes, o livro de Levítico usa a expressão “afligir a alma”, com o sentido de se humilhar. Esse ato era posto em prática por meio da mudança de vestes, do jejum e da retirada dos adornos.(... ) Como devemos demonstrar nossa humildade perante Deus? Como devemos “afligir a alma” nestes dias solenes? Tenha isso em mente enquanto avançamos em nosso estudo. O verso para memorizar (sugerido) revela a fonte do verdadeiro prazer e da alegria, mesmo deste lado da eternidade: “É grande o meu prazer no Senhor! Regozija-se a minha alma em meu Deus! Pois Ele me vestiu com as vestes da salvação e sobre mim pôs o manto da justiça, qual noivo que adorna a cabeça como um sacerdote, qual noiva que se enfeita com joias” (Is 61:10, NVI). O ser humano encontra verdadeiro e duradouro prazer somente quando vive ligado à fonte da alegria: Deus. Note que, em Gálatas 5:22, Paulo afirma que a alegria (e os demais gomos do fruto) pertence ao Espírito Santo. Portanto, somente quando permitimos que Ele habite em nós é que temos verdadeira alegria. No livro, Deus em Questão – C.S. Lewis e Freud debatem Deus, amor, sexo e o sentido da vida, o psiquiatra e professor de medicina em Harvard Armand M. Nicholi Jr. contrapõe as ideias de dois gigantes intelectuais do século 20, Freud e Lewis. No capítulo “Felicidade: qual é a fonte dos maiores prazeres da nossa vida?”, ele diz que, segundo Lewis, o propósito primeiro da nossa vida – razão da nossa existência neste planeta – é restabelecer o relacionamento com a Pessoa que nos colocou aqui. “Enquanto esse relacionamento não for restabelecido, todas as nossas tentativas de conquistar a felicidade – nossa luta por reconhecimento, por dinheiro, pelo poder, pelo casamento perfeito ou pela amizade ideal, tudo que buscamos por toda a nossa vida – jamais serão suficientes, nunca podendo satisfazer inteiramente o desejo, nem preencher o vazio, acalmar a ansiedade, ou nos fazer felizes. Lewis explica que ‘Deus designou a máquina humana para funcionar movida por Ele mesmo. ... Deus não pode nos dar felicidade e paz à parte de Si mesmo, porque ela não está aí’” (p. 117). Isaías foi um dos muitos instrumentos que Deus usou na história para dizer aos seres humanos que a vida sem Ele não é vida. Por mais de quatro décadas o profeta pregou e escreveu sobre os planos do Criador e transmitiu sérias advertências a uma geração que se corrompia, a começar por seus reis. Assim, em meio a duras repreensões de um Deus “desesperado” para salvar, encontramos também textos como este: “Sou o Senhor, o teu Deus, que te ensina o que é útil e te guia pelo caminho em que deves andar” (Is 48:17). Mas o que fazer para andar nos caminhos de Deus? Como alcançar a salvação? Esse é o ponto. Primeiramente, é preciso reconhecer que somos pecadores carentes da graça de Deus; que sem Ele nada podemos fazer. Estamos despidos – ou, no máximo, trajando trapos imundos – e chafurdando na lama do pecado e da vergonha. É nessa condição miserável que precisamos aceitar o oferecimento das vestes gloriosas da justiça, as quais não contêm um fio sequer de tessitura humana. São vestes providas por Jesus, alvejadas em Seu sangue remidor. Você aceita essa roupa? Você quer ser feliz? Não tragam mais sacrifícios inúteis A Bíblia chama a atenção para o perigo de nos acostumarmos à religião ou de adotarmos uma prática religiosa tradicionalista, formal. A geração de Isaías tinha ouvido falar das maravilhas operadas por Deus na vida de seus antepassados. Eram geneticamente judeus, mas onde estava a experiência deles com o Senhor? Não basta pertencer a um povo, a uma igreja e professar a mesma fé dos antepassados. Cada um precisa ter sua experiência pessoal com Deus, do contrário, a religião degenerará em práticas vazias e, pior, constituirá um testemunho negativo para aqueles que observam e estão na fase da decisão. Nos capítulos 1 a 5 de seu livro, Isaías descreve em tintas vivas a situação do povo que se afastou de Deus. Os versos 5 e 6 do capítulo 1 talvez sejam a descrição mais evidente (e nojenta!) da situação a que pode chegar um ser humano afundado no pecado: ele se torna uma ferida viva e purulenta. A certa altura, o profeta compara a nação a Sodoma e Gomorra, aquelas cidades que, segundo historiadores, mantinham a tradição de aprisionar os forasteiros e praticar estupro coletivo em praça pública. Se esses viajantes incautos não morressem violentados, poderiam sair livres. De que valiam os sacrifícios oferecidos por um povo como esse? De que valiam as práticas religiosas, se o coração estava tão longe de Deus? É mais ou menos como boa parcela do povo brasileiro que, no Carnaval, pratica todo tipo de perversidades e, depois, tenta se “santificar” frequentando serviços religiosos ou se penitenciando. A solução está no arrependimento e na confissão seguida da disposição de mudar de vida (conversão). “Cessai de praticar o mal, aprendei a fazer o bem! ... Mesmo que os vossos pecados sejam como escarlate, tornar-se-ão alvos como a neve; ainda que sejam vermelhos como o carmesim, tornar-se-ão como a lã” (Is 1:16, 18, BJ). No capítulo 3, Isaías desfere um golpe na vaidade e frivolidade daquelas mulheres judias: “Naquele dia o Senhor arrancará os enfeites delas: as pulseiras, as testeiras e os colares; os pendentes, os braceletes e os véus, os enfeites de cabeça, as correntinhas de tornozelo, os cintos, os talismãs de perfume e os amuletos; os anéis e os enfeites para o nariz; as roupas caras, as capas, as mantilhas, e as bolsas; os espelhos, as roupas de linho, as tiaras e os xales” (Is 3:18-23, NVI). De fato, a vaidade doentia e a preocupação excessiva com a beleza exterior não combinam com aqueles que estão caminhando para outra pátria e que pertencem a um reino em que se valoriza mais o ser do que o ter. No artigo “Importa realmente o que vestimos?” (disponível aqui: http://michelsonperguntas.blogspot.com/2010/10/importa-realmente-o-que-vestimos.html), a pedagoga Débora Tatiane Borges cita a recomendação paulina: “Portanto, quer comais, quer bebais ou façais outra coisa qualquer, fazei tudo para a glória de Deus” (1Co 10:31), e acrescenta: “Esse deve ser o princípio áureo de quem quer agradar a Deus. Tudo o que fizermos – inclusive o vestuário que usamos – deve glorificar a Deus. Na Bíblia, encontramos ainda outras preciosas orientações com relação à roupa que glorifica ao Criador: ‘As mulheres, em traje decente, se ataviem com modéstia e bom senso, não com cabeleira frisada e com ouro ou pérolas, ou vestuário dispendioso’ (1Tm 2:9). ‘Não seja o adorno da esposa o que é exterior, como frisado de cabelos, adereços de ouro, aparato de vestuário’ (1Pe 3:3). Deus é glorificado quando nossa roupa não chama a atenção para nós mesmas(os) e nos apresenta apenas como vasos de barro, contendo valioso tesouro. É claro que isso não é válido somente para as mulheres. Foi o contexto da época que fez com que os apóstolos Pedro e Paulo assim escrevessem. Já ouvi muitos dizerem que não importa o que vestimos, o importante é o que vai no coração. Mas, com certeza, o que vai no coração também se revela em nosso exterior. Até nossa personalidade pode ser avaliada, em parte, através daquilo que vestimos. A roupa que usamos demonstra a forma pela qual queremos que os outros nos vejam. E esta é a questão crucial. Se já não sou mais eu quem vive e Cristo vive em mim, como será minha roupa? Quero que me apreciem e me achem atraente, bonita(o), sedutora(o), ou quero que, ao me olharem, vejam a simplicidade, modéstia, decência, asseio e bom gosto que eram vistos em Jesus?” Em resumo, falando por intermédio de Seu profeta, Deus condena a religiosidade vazia, superficial e a futilidade de uma vida centrada em si mesma, guiada pelas condescendências pecaminosas. A solução para isso é o reavivamento e a reforma produzidos pela oração e pela leitura devocional da Palavra de Deus. Somente assim nossos “óculos espirituais” serão ajustados e seremos capazes de ver nossa situação de desamparo e a mão do Pai estendida em nossa direção. Lábios impuros Para compreender quem e como é Deus teríamos que ser capazes de compreender o Criador e de oferecer uma explicação satisfatória do Seu Ser Divino, e isso é completamente impossível. O finito não pode compreender o Infinito. “Porventura, desvendarás os arcanos de Deus ou penetrarás até à perfeição do Todo-poderoso?” (Jó 11:7) Essa pergunta de Zofar tem a força de uma vigorosa negativa. Fora da revelação de Deus em Seus atributos, não temos absolutamente nenhum conhecimento do Seu Ser Divino e ainda assim nosso conhecimento está sujeito às limitações humanas. Em 1997 foi publicado no Brasil um livro do jornalista Jack Miles: Deus, Uma Biografia. Nele, o autor analisa Deus como personagem literário, evitando as questões de fé. É exatamente aí que Deus, Uma Biografia encontra suas limitações. À página 25, Miles diz: “Os leitores céticos poderão perguntar, evidentemente, se não haverá, mesmo numa época secular, alguma distorção em tentar compreender Deus nos termos que utilizamos para compreender seres humanos. Robert Alter escreveu a esse respeito: ‘Pouco se ganha, acredito, ao conceber o Deus bíblico ... como um personagem humano – petulante, teimoso, arbitrário, impulsivo ou o que seja. O que os autores bíblicos repetem todo o tempo é que não se pode entender Deus em termos humanos’.” “Mas Alter exagera”, continua Miles. “Uma das primeiras afirmações que todo escritor bíblico faz sobre Deus é que a humanidade é a imagem de Deus – um inconfundível convite a atribuir algum sentido a Deus em termos humanos.” De fato, o homem é a “imagem e semelhança” de Deus. No entanto, essa imagem e semelhança acabaram sendo desfiguradas pelo pecado. Portanto, é impossível estudar a Bíblia e Deus sem levar em conta o pano de fundo do grande conflito cósmico entre o bem e o mal e a consequente queda do homem. Em toda a Escritura vemos um Deus de amor em busca de Seus filhos errantes. Uma busca que não mede esforços. Por vezes, Deus Se vê “obrigado” a utilizar a própria linguagem humana (até a da violência) a fim de Se fazer entender, mesmo correndo o risco de ser mal-entendido (como efetivamente o foi e continua sendo, muitas vezes). Utilizando-Se de homens e mulheres santos, Deus concedeu à humanidade vislumbres de Sua pessoa e caráter. O suficiente, pelo menos, para que pudéssemos entender e compreender Seu plano para o Universo e para nossa vida. Vários personagens bíblicos tiveram a chance de vislumbrar Deus. Alguns até tentaram descrevê-Lo, embora fique claro, pela leitura dos textos, que a linguagem humana frequentemente encontra limites nesses casos. Consideremos os exemplos de Isaías (6:17), Ezequiel (1:26-28; 2:1), Daniel (7:9 e 10) e João (Ap 1:12-17). Além da linguagem profundamente simbólica, esses quatro textos têm outros elementos em comum: (1) Deus é, sem sombra de dúvida, um Ser pessoal. (2) Seu aspecto é glorioso, resplandecente. (3) Diante de Sua majestosa e pura presença, o homem percebe toda a sua pecaminosidade e impureza. (4) Em Seu amor e carinho, Deus perdoa e restabelece as forças dos profetas. No caso específico de Isaías, por fazer parte de um contexto tão pecaminoso, o profeta se sentiu impuro diante do Puro. “Ai de mim! Estou perdido! Porque sou homem de lábios impuros, habito no meio de um povo de impuros lábios” (Is 6:5). Assim se sente (e deve se sentir) todo ser humano que se aproxima de Deus. Leia o livro Santificação, de Ellen G. White, para perceber que, de fato, quanto mais próximos estamos de Deus, mas carentes de Sua graça nos sentimos. Deus pode encher somente o copo que está vazio – vazio de si mesmo, vazio de orgulho e de justiça própria. A esses humildes e contritos Deus concede poder e transforma em instrumentos de salvação. Quando os lábios de Isaías foram simbolicamente tocados pelo fogo purificador do altar, seus pecados foram perdoados e ele foi habilitado a ser a “boca” do Senhor. O mesmo aconteceu com Jeremias (Jr 1:9). Depois desse encontro com Deus; desse encontro purificador com a fonte da alegria, Isaías se ofereceu: “Eis-me aqui, envia-me a mim” (Is 6:8). A conversão leva ao desejo de testemunhar. A pessoa que recebe Cristo na vida e encontra a paz do perdão não consegue guardar isso somente para si. Você sente prazer em falar de Jesus a outras pessoas? Sente-se indigno para isso? Que tal pedir que o Senhor o purifique com o fogo do altar? Depois dessa experiência, tenho certeza de que você não mais conseguirá ficar calado. Vestes que não duram Roupa spray, já ouviu falar disso? O Fabrican (“tecido em lata”) foi invenção do designer espanhol Manel Torres com a colaboração técnica e científica do Imperial College e do Royal College of Art de Londres. Segundo a revista Galileu, o material dentro da lata é formado por fibras de algodão, polímeros (substâncias plásticas para dar liga e “colar” as fibras) e solventes que mantêm tudo em estado líquido para ser espirrado no corpo. Depois que a mistura atinge o corpo e ganha sua forma, começa a secar rapidamente. Em cerca de 15 minutos, a nova roupa está pronta. Prática, mas será que é resistente? Os esforços humanos em busca da perfeição sem Deus parecem práticos e lógicos à primeira vista: não faça isso, faça aquilo; não coma isso, coma aquilo; não vista isso, vista aquilo; etc. Fazer, comer e vestir são, sim, aspectos importantes de nossa vida cristã. Mas devem ser o resultado de já estarmos vestidos com o manto da graça de Cristo. Devem ser consequência e não causa da nossa justificação/santificação. Não podemos “maquiar” nossa situação com um tipo de cobertura spray instantânea. Precisamos reconhecer que o manto da justiça divina vem do alto e não de dentro de uma lata que carregamos na bolsa da justiça própria. Em Isaías 51:6-8 é dito que a Terra “se desgastará como uma veste” (BJ) e que a traça devorará os homens maus. Novamente a figura das vestes é invocada para contrastar a solução de Deus (“a Minha salvação será eterna” e a “Minha justiça durará para sempre”) com os remendos humanos, roupas instantâneas que cobrem apenas o exterior, mas não refletem a condição interior. “O Senhor está nos mostrando as duas únicas opções dos seres humanos: destruição e morte eterna, ou vida eterna na nova Terra, que não ‘envelhecerá como um vestido’ (v. 6), mas permanecerá para sempre. De Adão e Eva no Éden até o dia da vinda de Cristo, esses têm sido e permanecem como os dois destinos finais de toda a humanidade. Eles também são mutuamente exclusivos, o que significa que só se pode ter um ou outro. Somente nós, como indivíduos, podemos tomar uma decisão a respeito de qual desses destinos será nosso”, diz a lição. O que você prefere? A capa eterna da justiça de Deus e a promessa de viver para sempre, ou os esforços humanos e suas frágeis roupas spray, que finalmente se mostrarão inúteis e serão descartados? Em seu livro Deus em Questão, o psiquiatra Nicholi registra o seguinte pensamento do ex-ateu C. S. Lewis: “‘Nós temos muita diversão e algum êxtase’, mas eles jamais chegam a satisfazer completamente nossa nostalgia. Deus reserva para nós ‘a felicidade definitiva e a segurança que todos nós desejamos’. Do contrário, diz Lewis, ‘pensaríamos que este mundo é nosso lar, e não um lugar em que nos encontramos de passagem’” (p. 117). Vista sua capa de peregrino (nada de pijama) porque seu lar não é aqui! Categoria:É muito interessante imaginar o quanto precisamos nos limpar de toda a imundicias,e espetacular imaginar que quanto mais perto da luz mais sugeira vemos em nos.E como se estivessemos andando em uma estrada escura e nos atolassemos em um lamaçal mas não conseguimos ver a lama pois o poste de luz esta longe ao nos aproximarmos da luz podemos ver que estamos cheios de lama ,, r Categoria:Ao nos aproximarmos de Cristo podemos ver a lama do pecado em nossas vestes precisamos nos entregar a este amor maravilhoso de Cristo que nos da de graça o maior alvejante para nos limpar competamente.se sangue....Débora .